


Gone

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Free Verse, Gen, Leaving Home, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you'll turn around to say something,<br/>to say <em>what do you think about this</em><br/>but I'll have gone<br/>and you'll wonder why you never noticed<br/>it when I finally stopped talking about myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

We all know that one day  
He'll be the one to come back,  
the one to bring you a daughter-in-law  
and grandkids.

That's what you want, right?

I'm not the family type.  
I'm not the relationship type.  
(I'm not the _people_ type.)

You're already losing me,  
aren't you?

One day you'll turn around to say something,  
to say _what do you think about this_  
but I'll have gone  
and you'll wonder why you never noticed  
it when I finally stopped talking about myself.

Goodbye-  
Oh wait, you missed it,  
      I'm already gone.

There's no way to turn back the clock,  
to bring back all those years we spent growing apart.

Sorry, not sorry.

You wanted to me to be independent-  
it worked.


End file.
